


Hold Me Close

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, all the feelings, more healing for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: There's a bite in their kiss; desperation in every touch.





	Hold Me Close

_ There's a bite in their kiss; desperation in every touch. _

Kid presses Killer to the wall, intent on keeping him there while he pushes the last of his clothing off. He slides his lips across the scars down his neck and over his shoulder as more skin is revealed.

Killer has his face pressed against Kid's shoulder. He can feel the twitch of his cheek and the shudder that runs through him as he suppresses the urge to smile.

He pulls Killer away so he can kiss him, swallowing the whine before it can escape. Red stained lips begin to bruise under the constant attention. He hates how Killer keeps his eyes closed, how he can feel the dampness from his unshed tears against his skin.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Look at me…” He whispers against Killer’s jaw. He trails down his neck as it’s laid bare for him. Killer turns his face away, hiding under the curtain of golden hair and bringing his fist up to quiet himself.

He’s warm despite the rain outside and cold night air. Kid longs to hold him all night, like he has so many times before, to hoard Killer and his warmth and keep him all to himself. But the pressing ache of wounds and silence from his partner keep such gentle thoughts at bay.

Kid pushes off the wall, keeping Killer close to him, and moves them back farther into the room toward the bed. He watches Killer from the corner of his eye as he undresses, watches how he combs loosely through his hair in an attempt to ground himself and control his breathing. There’s blood on his hand and lips from where he broke the skin to keep himself silent.

“Killer,” He tries again.

There’s a pause in his movement, and for the first time all night, he looks up and holds Kid’s gaze, unafraid and accepting, the slightest twitch of a smile at his lips. “I’ve failed you.”

Kid’s anger is mixed with relief at seeing Killer come back to himself, but his statement seizes around his heart like the ocean claiming a sinking ship. “I don’t tolerate failure.”

And now Killer smiles, soft and sad. His eyes close as a sigh leaves him.

“Yet you’re still here.” Kid continues. He pushes Killer back on the bed, moving against him with practiced ease. He wishes he could stop the words before they leave him, but he’s too taken with how Killer peers up at him, half-lidded eyes watching his every move and the back of his hand pressed to his lips. “You can not fail me when I’m the one who’s at fault.” It’s an admission he wasn’t ready to face just yet, and he can see the surprise in Killer’s eyes, hear it in his own heart. He leans forward and kisses Killer’s palm before pulling the hand away from Killer’s lips. He presses a kiss to his knuckles and over the bite marks marring the skin. Killer’s other hand makes it way up Kid’s chest until it slides around his neck and into his hair, using his hold to keep him close and guide him back up to his lips.

_ There’s a whisper in their kiss; adoration in every touch. _

Killer’s gone back to having his hand pressed over his mouth as Kid pushes two slick fingers inside of him. His eyes flutter close and a muffled noise escapes him. Kid’s gaze flickers up to Killer’s face occasionally, keeping an eye on his reactions. He keeps his tongue in check, reminding himself to pull Killer’s hand away again once he’s done preparing him. For now, he lets him hide as he slides in another finger and stretches him open.

The rain outside picks up with a crash of thunder and sweeping winds. Kid almost misses Killer gasp his name, and he contemplates for a moment ignoring the pleading whine. Killer’s skin is flushed and warm against the cold air, his breathing labored with the effort to keep quiet while Kid’s touch undoes him, and his cock untouched, hard, and weeping. Kid licks his lips at the sight. Killer doesn’t let him revel in it long however. Sharp green eyes open and glare down at him, and he can’t stop himself from the grin it brings. He pulls his hand away, and Killer lets out groan from the sensation. He lets Killer catch his breath as he spreads the excess lube on his hand over his cock with a quick stroke.

Killer pushes up on his elbows, his damp hair clings and slips over his shoulder as he gathers it to one side. Kid catches him before he can try to turn. “Stay, let me see you.”

He doesn’t miss the way Killer is biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to control his expression. He doesn’t miss the hitch in his breath or the quick glance he takes as he settles back down against the pillows.

Kid pulls him closer, his cockhead brushing against his entrance. The tension along Killer’s arms and hands is visible, he wants to cover back up but is holding himself at bay. Kid leans over him and presses their foreheads together, silently encouraging Killer’s arms to wrap around him. He feels the flex in Killer’s legs and arms as he pushes in, the brush of warm air as he sighs. He’s never been good at waiting for their bodies to adjust to each other, regardless of who’s topping, but he forces himself to still. He’s pushing most of his weight on to Killer, pressing him into the bed and keeping him close.

He lets go of Killer’s waist so he can support himself up, leaving a chaste kiss to his temple before he pushes back and begins to rock his hips forward. Killer’s hands slide down to Kid’s biceps, their grip firm, as Kid pulls out and thrusts back in.

There is no specific pace or rhythm to Kid’s movements, he only focuses on what makes them both feel good, and right now it’s slow and unhurried, it’s Killer’s breathy gasps of his name and the way he arches into each thrust and tries to pull Kid closer, it’s his hand grasping the bedsheet by Killer’s head, it’s the want he sees in Killer’s eyes.

Every time they draw close together, he feels Killer’s cock against stomach, warm and heavy. He lets go of the blonde locks he had trapped between his palm and the bed as he drags his hand away and down Killer’s side toward his erection.

“Wait.” Killer drops a hand to Kid’s wrist and starts to sit up. He pulls Kid into a kiss while pushing him back, and Kid slips out of Killer so he can move. He’s backed up against the wall with Killer in his lap, insistent lips and teeth on his throat as he repositions them. Killer slides down on his cock and releases Kid’s hand. He lets Killer take over, running his hand up down Killer’s back as he pushes up on his knees and sinks back down. His cock hits deep inside him, and Killer falls against his shoulder to muffle his moans.

Kid pushes his hips up, moving with him to make sure his dick kept pressing the sensitive area that made Killer’s nerves light up. Killer’s marking bruises along his pale skin, his hold on Kid’s arms and shoulders tightening the closer they get.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Kid’s hand drops down to Killer’s thigh, squeezing and loving the ripple of strength under his touch.

Killer hums and shakes his head. His movements are messy, and he’s pressing even closer to Kid. A growl leaves Kid as he thinks about Killer coming untouched on his cock, and he pulls Killer away just enough to capture him in a kiss. He holds Killer’s there, hand cupped around his jaw, nails gently digging into the base of his skull.

Kid thrusts harder into Killer, wanting to push him back down and fuck him until he screams. A shuddering gasp against his lips is the only warning he gets before Killer is coming between them. He eases him through the waves of his orgasm, his thrusts becoming more shallow until they’re gentle rolls of his hips. He holds Killer, panting and sated, against him.

He’s still hard inside him, his cock aching and wanting. It doesn’t take much coaxing from Killer to get him to lay him back against the pillows and start moving again. Killer’s hand is threaded through his hair, his legs weakly wrapped around his waist. Kid’s release follows not long after, Killer’s name falling from his lips in a soft sigh. 

_ There’s a smile in their kiss; understanding in every touch. _

There are words that need to be spoken, promises to be remembered, wounds to heal, but for now Kid carefully holds Killer close while the rain continues to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written so that it could take place whenever, but it's obviously very inspired by more recent chapters.  
Thanks to [Shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman) for reading over this  
Feel free to come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat) where I babble about rare pairs and headcanons and other things I'll be working on in the coming months  
Thanks so much for reading,  
Rei the Rat


End file.
